Regine Cesaire
Regine Cesaire is a minor character in the Jem animated series. She is fashion designer and friend of Countess Danielle Du Voisin. She is an avid fan of Jem and The Holograms. Biography Regine comes from Fort-de-France, the capital city of Martinique in the French Antilles (in Windward Island) of the Caribbean. Regine's father is a translator of English, French, Spanish and Creole languages. She learned about fabrics from her mother, Vanessa, who makes hand-printed textiles. As a teenager, Regine designed all of her clothes. Danielle was a client of Regine's mother, which allowed her to discover her talent. Danielle took Regine to Paris for training and later to live in Danielle's mansion. Regine is featured in the episode Straight from the Heart. In it, Jem and The Holograms initially reject her designs, which causes her to go to The Stingers instead; however, they end up using her. In the end, Regine goes back to The Holograms and they decide to wear Regine's creations in their next concert. Personality Regine is a very cheerful person but she also has a temper and doesn't handle criticism well. She is very enthusiastic toward designing clothes. She can also be quite emotional, though, which may cause her to get manipulated easily. Doll Regine was made as a prototype but was never officially released. When the band members had been scrapped (both The Holograms and The Misfits), Hasbro needed a new African-American doll to replace Shana, this was going to be Regine. Regine's prototype never came up for sale, neither did Astral's. The 2013 Integrity Toys exclusive Jem and The Holograms dolls collection released a Regine Cesaire doll featuring a very faithful design as how Regine appeared in the series. 88dHoloRegine.jpg|'Regine' prototype (unrealeased) Regineintegrity1.jpeg|'Regine' doll by Integrity Toys Gallery Regine Cesaire - 01.png Regine Cesaire - 02.png Regine Cesaire - 04.png Regine Cesaire - 05.png Regine Cesaire - 06.png Regine Cesaire - 07.png Regine Cesaire - 08.png Fashions by Regine riot21.jpg|Riot wearing one of Regine's designs minx13.jpg|Minx wearing one of Regine's designs rapture18.jpg|Rapture wearing one of Regine's designs jemso.JPG|Jem wearing one of Regine's designs kimber102.jpg|Kimber wearing one of Regine's designs aja61.jpg|Aja wearing one of Regine's designs shana102.jpg|Shana wearing one of Regine's designs raya57.jpg|Raya wearing one of Regine's designs Trivia *Regine's original name was going to be "Paris". *She had a new head mold. *She was bi-racial. *She is amazed by fame and recognition until she learns those are not the most important things in the world. *Regine was the Stingers' exclusive designer for a while, until Riot became bored of her. *She had a brief fling with Yaki Tori. However, he ends up cheating on her with Minx to take her place as the new exclusive designer for The Stingers. *Regine is a fan of Jem and The Holograms and likes all of Shana's designs. *At first, she was not good with accepting criticism. *Her first appearance was in Straight from the Heart. She was first mentioned in The Day the Music Died. *She debuted in Issue # 21 of the Jem and the Holograms comics by IDW. Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Minor Characters Category:One-time characters